There are times when a user of a mobile device can receive voice mail messages from unwanted sources. For example, telemarketers, recruiters or headhunters, a random caller who has a wrong number, or someone that keeps calling the user of the mobile device. As a result of these calls, the caller may leave messages which can consume a user's allocated space on a server, such as a visual voice mail server or any other server for storing such messages. Typically, a user's allocated space on the server is limited and such messages may eventually block new messages from being stored in the allocated space or can lead to additional costs to the user. For example, some systems or service plans may charge a user to download messages or if the user exceeds a threshold. As a result, there is a need to reduce or restrict costs associated with undesirable messages consuming a user's allocated space for messages. Thus there is a need to reduce the number of messages stored in the allocated space. One means to reduce the number of messages is to automatically delete messages from users who are considered undesirable depositors.